The invention relates to a method of handling a wound bobbin on open-end spinning machines equipped with an attending device travelling along the machine and comprising a conveyor situated on its longitudinal axis for displacing the bobbins.
Open-end machines have been subjected to rapid development. They are automated to a considerable extent and known attending devices exist which permit machine operation without human intervention. Up to now, several basic methods for bobbin exchange with subsequent respinning-in have been used with some slight differences existing in the design of each of these methods. A common feature of all these methods is that the ready bobbin is transmitted by an automatic device from the machine arms to transport means, such as a conveyor.
As a rule, open-end spinning machines are double-sided and the bobbins produced on each of the two machine sides are oriented mutually exclusive of each other. A problem can be encountered when taking the bobbins from the machine for further processing of the yarn. This is due to the fact that the ready (wound) bobbin is fitted with a bunch, used for interconnecting the bobbins in subsequent operations and situated at one side of the tube so that its orientation become relevant. In order to accommodate this problem, most of the automatic machines are equipped with two continuous conveyors along the machine, each conveyor located at each side of the machine. The use of an automatic handling device situated at the machine end for taking the bobbins out of the machine and to give them the required orientation is also a known feature.
However, these solutions are unnecessarily expensive end complicated and are, thus economically disadvantageous and of limited reliability. Moreover, these measures would become superfluous if it were possible to take the bobbin out of the machine and situate it on the conveyor with uniform orientation irrespective of which side of the machine, the travelling attending device takes the bobbin from.